Alone
by Dangerous Horizon
Summary: Ryou is alone on Christmas and kicked out of his apartment. Who's going to help him now?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: So…sudden urge to write a Christmas oneshot at ten to eleven on Christmas eve? Sure, I'll go with it.**

**Summary: Ryou doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with. His Yami has gone, the Yuugi-tachi have abandoned him and his father is off on an excavation in Egypt. He doesn't like this time of year because he is always alone, but maybe this year, things are going to change?**

**Alone**

Ryou shivered in the cold winter air. He was wearing just jeans and a t-shirt – the same clothing that he had in battle city. When the thought occurred to him, it just made him feel worse, which was quite difficult as Ryou was depressed. He wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head as he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

Everyone had left him.

His father was in Egypt, excavating a site, as he had been for the past five Christmases – all of which Ryou had spent alone.

The Yuugi-tachi had abandoned him. They had never been very close friends, but Ryou could not help but be upset when they had invited everyone to their Christmas party except him. It seemed that he was always the one being left out. He wouldn't have minded, but they had invited every other contestant from battle city – even _Kaiba _had been invited, though he had declined the invitation, claiming that he had better things to do with his time than 'hang around with a midget freak and his brainless cheerleaders.' Ryou couldn't help but feel smug about this for some reason. Maybe it was because now he would not be the only contestant from battle city not going, except Marik, but he was in Egypt.

If possible, Ryou got sadder at this. Marik was his best friend, even after everything that had happened. Ryou had forgiven him and they were closer than ever, but Marik was forced to move back to Egypt with his brother and sister. Ryou was on good terms with all the Ishtars, in fact, but as they did not have much experience with modern technology, it was difficult to get a hold of them.

Ryou wondered aimlessly down the side of the road. He would much rather have been in his apartment with the heating on high, but that was impossible now. His father had stopped sending money to pay for his bills and anything else he needed, without warning, claiming that he needed to start being 'responsible for his own financial needs' and that he was 'almost an adult now' and 'adults should be able to pay for their own bills.' He said all this completely disregarding the fact that he knew that Ryou's school didn't allow after-school jobs. The rent had stopped being paid and Ryou had been kicked out of his apartment, with the landlord taking anything of monetary value. The most Ryou had been left with was his school backpack and the clothes he was wearing along with his school uniform.

His stomach growled and he clutched at it groaning. He was so hungry, but he didn't have any money and he didn't have any food. This was hopeless. He couldn't see how much worse his situation could get.

A clap of thunder sounded.

Ryou whined.

Rain trickled down from the sky, before quickly transforming into a full onslaught.

Ryou cried out.

Lightning struck.

Ryou yelled and pulled his knees up to his chest, then buried his face into his hands. His eyes watered and all he could think was 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no'. He shook as the rain barraged his body, soaking through his thin t-shirt and making him shake violently from both the cold and the fright.

Then, the rain stopped pouring on him. The rain itself hadn't stopped, as he could still hear it, but it seemed that something was covering him that stopped it from falling onto him. Ryou looked up, hesitantly, wondering what was going on.

He let out a shocked squeak at the person holding an umbrella over his, and their own, head. It was Seto Kaiba.

"K-Kaiba?" Ryou gasped.

Kaiba regarded him cooly with ice blue eyes, that made Ryou feel oddly warm. Kaiba held out the hand to Ryou that wasn't holding an umbrella. Ryou stared at it numbly for a while, before taking the hand and uttering a 'thank you' to the tall brunette man. Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement, then, without speaking at all, put his arm around Ryou' shoulders and lead him to a sleek black limousine that Ryou hadn't noticed was pulled up right next to them.

"W-Wha-" Ryou tried to start a sentence, but he was too shocked and his lips were too numb to form proper words.

Kaiba lay a finger on Ryou's lips in a silent request for him to stop trying to talk. Ryou squeaked and his face went pink while Kaiba looked on amused, with a strange look on his face that Ryou had never seen before. Kaiba was…smiling?

"Why aren't you at the friendship orgy's crappy party?" Kaiba asked.

Ryou was still shivering and struggling to form words together properly.

"I-I w-wasn't in-invited." He told the brunette.

Kaiba trailed his fingers down Ryou's face and looked at him tenderly, bringing their faces closer together. Ryou went an even darker shade of pink.

"That's fine. " He told the white haired boy "We'll just make a party of our own."

"H-huh?"

Kaiba took Ryou's chin between his finger and thumb and lifted up his chin. Their lips touched and Ryou saw that he saw fireworks literally go off in his mind. They withdrew and stared at each other for a moment. Everything was silent until-

"Sorry."  
"Don't be."

**A/N: Well, there you have it. A very short fic written in half an hour on Christmas eve that turned out not to be very Christmassy in the end. Euroshipping! Yay! This pairing is adorable!**


End file.
